


Follow the Screams

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, I have not played the game so it's inaccurate, M/M, Song fic, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Superheroes, You've been warned, don't mind the character death warning, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Things aren't what they seem anymore and their end awaits them.How do you fix something that started out broken?





	Follow the Screams

**Author's Note:**

> So... another song fic because I'm having a writer's block, I guess? *table flips* I have like, several unfinished fanfictions on my folder and I couldn't for the life of me, finish a single one so I made this thing in less than a few hours earlier because why not? Feel free to stop reading if it gets too boring. I also haven't played the game (don't have the money to buy that) so it might be inaccurate. You've been warned.
> 
> I love this song, by the way. I like the original Japanese version by Hatsune Miku but the English cover by TomaKen has it's charms. Plus, the lyrics is in English!
> 
> Splatter Party (English Cover): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd_5JC8lE00

It’s the middle of the night. The town is pretty quiet save for a certain area not many people go to. Unbeknownst to the townspeople sleeping peacefully in their homes, there’s an on-going battle they’re very much unaware of.

Under the quiet and clear night sky, beneath what should be nothing more than a normal storage unit is the path towards the underground lair of a villain - a certain person a group of heroes had been battling against for a long time. Sadly, this time isn’t as simple as the ones in the past.

_**I could feel it swimmin' 'round my bloodstream. Swellin' up and taking over (zip-zap zip-zap)** _

“What’s going on?” the Human Kite asks, bewildered as he dodges the attacks meant to kill him.

“What happened to you? To all of you?” another hero, Toolshed asked as he hesitantly attacks and kills the minions who are out for his blood “Snap out of it! This isn’t like you at all!”

“Just shut up, you two and fight!” the Coon exclaimed as he rips the enemies to pieces without a second thought, looking around for his next target “They’re already crazy and they ain’t gonna listen to ya!”

_**Drainin' out my heart until it's dry and empty. I've become a drunken monster (zip-zap zip-zap)** _

They hear another cruel laugh that echoes throughout the lair. Another door opens revealing more insane minions holding up their weapons ready to kill.

“This isn’t right! This isn’t right at all!” Mosquito cries as he made his mosquitoes attack another barrage of enemies. It wasn’t supposed to end like this - things were never meant to go this far.

The fight goes on destroying the machines inside the large room the fight is taking place in. Shards of glass and random debris litter the floor becoming obstacles for both heroes and villains as they tried dodging the others’ attacks.

_**Broken glass sets up the stage for dancing. Step up! And be my partner (zip-zap zip-zap)** _

Farther away from the group is a hero that got separated from the others earlier - to make things interesting, if he remembers what their enemy had told them earlier before he had gotten shoved inside a trap door. He follows the path before him and trust his instincts and his ears as he finds his way towards the others. Enemies also litter the area making the walk not that much easier.

The ensuing fights inside had broken so many things that the only lights on are the emergency back-ups that color the surroundings red. The unusual manic look on his enemies eyes and the destruction bathed in red lights make him feel uneasy. The crackle of electricity becomes a faint background sound as he did damage to the walls as his attacks misses a few times.

Yet Mysterion walks on. He had to get there before it’s too late.

_**Smilin' back at all the eyes on me. Mind if I could gouge them out as part of my routine?** _

Has it been minutes or hours? No one could tell. They hadn’t stopped fighting since they got here. It’s pretty clear that they’re losing energy from the battle and the enemies just keep coming - more and more of them as a laugh keeps echoing around them.

They were winning though, and that’s what’s important, right? They need to win, they needed to live, they needed to escape this hell and find a way to get rid of it. They just have to keep going…

No matter what… right?

_**Torn to shreds, bloody marionettes. Reflections cast on the dungeon floor.** _

“I- I don’t…” one of the minions - a girl probably around their age started to mutter. She kept walking towards them with a huge gun in hand still pointing towards each of them in front of her. Her eyes look dead but tears are starting to fall “I don’t want to… do this… please--”

“What--?” Wonder Tweek hesitates as he hears her words that he didn’t notice an enemy shoot at him until he gets pushed to the side “Craig!”

“Sh*t!” Super Craig grabs at his side in pain, blood starting to pool underneath him. He looks up to see his partner holding on to him as he cries “Hey, you okay?”

“Why are you asking me that? You’re the one that got shot!” Wonder Tweek cries “Please don’t die…”

“I’m sorry…” he said “But Tweek… you have to leave.”

_**Run and hide, like a little blind mice. A death god waits, casting shadows with his silhouette.** _

Another scream far across the room made them stop in their tracks. Behind some of the overturned machines, two heroes took up hiding.

“Captain Diabetes! Captain-- Scott! Scott are you--” Call Girl searches the Captain’s belongings for medicine but to her horror, their containers are all empty - most are broken from the fight “No, wait… hold on! Guys, we gotta get out of here! We have to--”

She didn’t see it behind her - someone with a gun.

As Call Girl bled to death from a head shot, Captain Diabetes weakened without any medication.

_**Tearing through with a manic chainsaw, your arms and legs flying through the air.** _

“NO!” Toolshed screams as he watched Call Girl’s corpse fall onto the floor. As he ran towards her, he kills as many enemy that gets in his way, not caring anymore if they were innocents that had their minds controlled or not. In the end, he also killed the one who shot Call Girl who ran towards him to kill him next.

Before he could get closer, an explosion rang in his ears and flames had hit him from behind before he knew it and the force had pushed him down on the ground. He tries to get up after though he couldn’t anymore so he started to crawl his way towards his destination. In his path he paints the ground with his own blood.

_**Come on the party's started! Time to let it go!** _

Somewhere else inside the lair, someone watches with glee as they all start falling one by one.

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la** _

“So, Mysterion…” he whispers under his breath anticipation in his voice “Would you be able to save anyone at all?”

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la** _

He could hear explosions from afar but his destination still isn’t anywhere in sight. He hesitated killing his enemies at first, their looks making it obvious that they weren’t in their right minds and their free will was taken over. But they wouldn’t go down that easily - many have nearly killed him. He had no choice. Swallowing the terrible feeling bubbling inside of him, he kills.

_**I can hear the static callin' for me deep inside the broken TV (zip-zap zip-zap)** _

Looking up, he sees that the security cameras on the ceiling still works, following him. He’s watching, Mysterion knew. He’s just waiting around there somewhere. If he could defeat him and find out what’s really behind this then all of this could stop.

_**All self control destroyed completely as I make my sudden entry (zip-zap zip-zap)** _

As if that person knew what he was thinking, a wall before him opens up revealing another path.

And then he hears the scream of familiar voices that made his blood turn cold.

_**I can hear your breathing rise with tension as I fill you with my poison (zip-zap zip-zap)** _

Call Girl is dead and beside her is Toolshed’s corpse whose hand reaches out for her but is just a few inches short of reaching. Next to them is Captain Diabetes also dead.

The Human Kite tried not to cry - his friends are dead. His best friend is dead. But he’s going to at least get their corpse outside and give them a proper burial, he thinks as he attacks the incoming minions before him without going anywhere away from his fallen friends.

He gives his all to make sure they don’t get any closer.

_**If you want we could dance all night long as I chop, tear, and hack away deep into your heart.** _

Far away, Super Craig has died from blood loss as well. Beside him is Wonder Tweek whose emotions are a mix of sadness, anger, and hate. Without moving from his spot, he screams as he felt the body of his beloved go cold. He hurls lighting everywhere destroying enemies it hit while also destroying the machinery around which creates several small explosions that broke more of the area that resulted in more fallen debris.

Mosquito, Fastpass, and Tupperware fights beside him to protect him but even they are slowly getting weaker not just due to the fatigue and the injuries they’ve been taking but also knowing their friend had passed away weakened their wills bit by bit.

They didn’t want to think about it but they knew they would be next.

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la** _

He could hear a laugh from the intercom - it sounded insane, cruel, and amused like it’s all just a fun game. The laugh is punctuated by snippets of screams probably coming from somewhere else also being broadcasted as if mocking him for being too slow.

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la** _

The minions attacking him got fewer and fewer as he gets closer and closer to where the screams and explosions were. As he ran and ran, opening doors and passing through hallways and running corners hoping he’s going to the right track, he whispers words under his breath like a prayer over and over…

‘Please, don’t let me be too late.’

At the very end of the last hallway, a door opens and Mysterion stops running.

_**Send the king and queens to the guillotine, I'll sacrifice them one by one.** _

He takes in his surroundings, blood draining from his face - dead bodies littered everywhere both of enemies and allies. He felt his knees weaken as he saw the corpses of his friends who were alive mere hours ago before they started on this mission. The place seemed to be void of life now and he hears nothing from the intercoms yet. Everything is broken and the machines are short-circuiting.

Walking along the battlefield he sees his friends: Mosquito and Fastpass had fallen surrounded by enemies and next to them is Tupperware whose body had broken but it was clear they didn’t fall without a fight. Behind the two are the corpses of Super Craig and Wonder Tweek who was holding on tightly to the former - he knew the blond would never leave his boyfriend if he could help it once even saying he couldn’t live without the other. Walking forward, he sees the bodies of the Coon lying in a puddle of blood and farther away are the bodies of Toolshed, Call Girl, and Captain Diabetes.

_**Rusted chains gotta maximize the pain. There's no escape, not the tiniest of hesitation.** _

“Mysterion…” he hears a faint voice calling for him. He moved closer to it’s source.

“Human Kite! You’re alive--” he said, holding onto his dying friend gently.

“Yeah but not for long-- ah!” the Human Kite winces in pain “Please… Stan and the others… they’re--” he said choking back a sob “A-at least get their bodies back home.”

“Hu-- Kyle… You-you’re going to be okay, we could--” his heart beats erratically as he sees the other breathing weakly. It wouldn’t take long before he finally falls as well but Mysterion didn’t want to think about it.

The Human Kite smiles once last time before finally breathing his last breath. Mysterion carries his body and lays it next to Toolshed’s. He promises to get them home no matter what, even if they aren’t alive anymore.

He then hears a sound and turns to look - one of the enemies, a boy, slowly gets up and wobbles his way towards one of the door. Mysterion runs toward the boy with the intent to kill but after the boy clicks on a bunch of numbers in the lock near the door, he falls to the ground.

“ _Mysterion_.” he hears a voice in his head. He turns to see Doctor Timothy on the ground, a hand on his head revealing what had happened.

“Timmy--!”

“ _I’m sorry but… we’ll leave the rest to you._ ” and his heart stops.

_**Rev it up, how I love the roar. It's time to bathe in the crimson rain!** _

Mysterion grits his teeth in anger. He walks forward past the open door with the determination to win and finally kill the one responsible for this. With no other enemy in sight, nothing got in his way towards the last door. Nothing else is on his mind as he moves forward: ‘Avenge everyone and kill the person responsible for this.’

And it didn’t matter who that person is. Not anymore.

_**I think I'm really letting myself go!** _

Behind the last door sat a familiar face - grinning at him with gleaming red eyes and behind him a shadow is cast of something Mysterion couldn’t quite put a finger on but it was obvious the person in front of him isn’t who he used to be.

“Butters... no - Professor Chaos!” Mysterion calls out to the person standing right before him “But that’s not you anymore either, is it? Who are you and what have you done?!”

“Well Mysterion, how was it? Did you enjoy the show?” Professor Chaos said, his voice a mix of Butter’s real voice and someone else’s deep, echoing one that Mysterion couldn’t recognize “All of the Freedom Pals are dead and you’re the only one left.”

“You bastard!” Mysterion yelled “Answer me - who the f*ck are you?!!”

“That doesn’t matter for now instead…” Professor Chaos pulls something out from behind him and holds it up for Mysterion to see - a small glowing red stone “Lookie here! See this tiny rock? It’s from another planet which I wouldn’t explain but it has the power to revive a single life.”

“What?”

“Want it, Mysterion?” the Professor said, waving it in front of the hero mockingly “Want it? Haha then defeat me and get it.”

He didn’t know if he should believe Professor Chaos who is obviously not himself but he fights him either way. Everyone is dead and he has to avenge them, anger clouding his judgement. Besides, if Butters does return to normal, he wouldn’t have wanted to live with this much blood on his hands - he was a villain but he knows when he’s crossing the line and this was it. He was known to at least be kind to his subordinates and he wouldn’t want them dying this way.

_**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la** _

The fight didn’t last long and it was pretty easy, as if…

“You never intended to win, didn’t you?” Mysterion asked as he pins the Professor on the ground. The other boy just answered with a smirk, his chest vibrating before he let out a maniacal laugh. With that, Mysterion points a gun on his enemy’s head and pulls the trigger.

 _ **La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_...

 

* * *

 

“No!”

“Cartman, what the f*ck?! That was a terrible story!”

“Oh geez… I like chaos but I could never do somethin’ like that!”

The entire basement of Token’s house gets filled with several complaints from the children inside judging the story Cartman had created as an idea for a new ‘superhero’ movie.

“You killed everyone, you stupid fatass!” Kyle yelled, standing up and slamming both hands on the table.

“What? People want these stories now - dark and more mature! Y’know… with death and stuff.” Cartman explained “Get with the program! Plus, my character died, too.”

“And what’s with the dumb ‘stone that could revive the dead’? What’s it even for?” Stan asked

“Well, Stan, obviously Mysterion would win, get the stone and revive me: The Coon and--”

Clyde gasped “That was your plan all along wasn’t it!”

“Cartman, that’s not fair!” Kyle voiced out “You lying, cheating bastard!”

“Yeah!” the others yelled after in agreement.

“Y-you’re not even a m-member of the Freedom P-pals!” Jimmy said “W-we gave you a chance and now you do this t-to us!”

“Let’s just kick him out and make a new story.” Kenny suggested.

“What your problem, Kenny?” Cartman turned to glare at the blond “You said you f*cking wanted your own movie then here is your goddamn movie! What’re you complaining about?”

“Most of us are kind of out of character here.” Craig said as he read through the story again “And a lot of things make no sense at all.”

“Yeah… a-and did everyone else really have to die?” Tweek said as he took Craig’s hand and looked through the papers Craig is holding “And what’s with our lines… our roles?”

Cartman gave an exasperated sigh “You two are a couple and Super Craig dying in your arms would add more drama! It’ll have people talking.”

Craig looks at the papers again “I died too quickly dude.”

“Whatever! You guys can do what you want then but we don’t have time to make a new story.” Cartman told them “Either take this or nothing at all.”

Everyone fell quiet. Nobody said a word, unsure of what to say - they obviously didn’t like the story at all but having no other choice, they’re conflicted as to what to say. They could all agree at that moment though that letting Cartman join them was a terrible idea.

“Alright everyone, calm down.” Wendy raised both hands to silence the others from interrupting her “I think I’ve got an idea--”

“Shut up, Wendy! Nobody asked for your f*cking opinion!” Cartman complained

“No you shut up, Cartman! Nobody liked your story, obviously, but we wasted so much time on it as it is.”

“Then what do you propose?” Kyle asked and everyone looks at the girl in anticipation.

Wendy clears her throat “Well, how about this? We still use most of this story and fix what’s out of character on it, remove the plot for the stone thing, and maybe… Kenny you might not like this but how about it ends with you winning but not wanting to be a hero anymore because of the trauma of what happened?”

“What?!” Kenny exclaimed

“But!” she continued before anyone else could interfere “The enemy who controlled Butters, whoever it is (we’d have to make something up quickly) survived and is now the bad guy and needs to be stopped, right? Here’s where the New Kid comes! He would look for Mysterion to ask for help, trains under him and use his time-travelling fart powers to go back to the past and save everyone.”

“That plot has been used in another superhero movie, Wendy.” Cartman said smugly

“I know but we got no choice! You already wasted our time on this.” Wendy continued to explain, trying to keep herself calm “With this added instead, we could turn this movie into a part of New Kid’s origin story - to how he ended up becoming a member of Freedom Pals.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Stan commented

“Yeah, better than Cartman’s ‘Your dad f*cked your mom’ origin story for the New Kid!” Kyle added

“Hey!” Cartman yelled at the now laughing Kyle

“Well, it’s not too bad, I guess.” Kenny states “But since the story shifted to become someone’s origin story, why don’t we let that person decide then.”

They all turned to look at you who had just been sitting there quietly this whole time with anticipation in their eyes. You quickly pull out the earphone your wearing on your right and then turn off the music player on your phone. You’ve only been half-listening all this time to everyone, waiting for a moment your opinion would be needed but it seems that they’re now asking for the ultimate decision coming from you.

“So, New Kid…” Wendy asked with a gentle smile on her face “You okay with this?”

“If you agree, it’ll be your origin story! It’ll be cool.” Clyde adds “What do you say?”

Your eyes sweep through the room to see everyone’s faces around you, you look down, think for a few seconds and take a deep breath before you smile…

And nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you at least enjoyed that mess if you got this far? And thanks for getting through it.
> 
> The idea for this is simple the first time I tried to associate the song with SP: Mysterion walks towards where Professor Chaos is and sees everyone else dead. I was thinking of drawing it while placing the lyrics around but I suck at drawing anything serious so I made it into this fic which I had to lengthen... which kinda made the lyrics not fit. *sigh*
> 
> Did it or did it not work with the lyrics in there, though?
> 
> Anyways, I'm probably gonna make more song fics if I couldn't finish the fics with actual plots. Maybe.


End file.
